


For The North

by Anonymous



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Cock Warming, Come Eating, Dom/sub Undertones, Independent North (ASoIaF), Interracial By Fantasy Standards, M/M, Magic, Multi, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Strong North
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:02:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25559269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Andals at the South, Wildlings at the North, Empires with dragons and slavers at the East.The North is vulnerable to it's enemies, only it's weather and the strength of it's people to protect it. History changes course when King Theon Stark invades the Andalos, there he find the answers to the North's survival, the greatest power of all: Magic.For the North! For House Stark!
Kudos: 28
Collections: Anonymous





	1. The Beginning: The History of Theon and Robin Stark

In Planetos it could be said that each race has potential for magic. Some, like the Valyrians and the First Man, have more than other, but no race has ever shown more magical potential than the Andals. 

Magical potential that was squashed under their own zealotry and hubris. All that potential came into he form of Betas, men who are born with the ability to get pregnant.

By Andal law men are forbidden to lay with one another and to do so often results in the death of both men. Any child born of the union of two men would also find themselves at the end of a blade without mercy.

Most Betas hide, causing the number of recorded Betas to be way lower than their true quantity.

In the Andal culture they are seen as unnatural monsters and an affront against the Seven, as such no one, not even the most compassionate of the Andals blinked at the inhumane treatment they suffered.

Not everyone saw it that way though, most important and famous among them was the infamous Hungry Wolf, Theon Stark.

After defeating Argos Sevenstar, the King of Winter sailed across the Narrow Sea to the coast of the Andalos. There he burned and destroyed everything in his way, the wolf was out for blood. 

Halfway through his campaign he took the ancestral home of House Arryn. The battle was bloody and long, the King himself was hit with three arrows. He was bleeding profusely and passed as the battle was coming to and end.

When the king woke he was met with an unknown face, a comely man, with golden hair and blue eyes, treating his wounds.

“Who are you?” He asked, looking at the man who was clearly Andal.

“Robin Arryn.” The young man answered.

When asked why he was helping the King of the invading army Robin told him his history. He was a Beta, the shame of the family, kept locked in the tower with only his books. 

King Theon was furious someone would treat their own family like this, for him the pack was sacred. In gratitude – And curiosity as he had never heard of Betas before – he didn’t execute the young man, in fact he took him under his wing and once he was done laying waste in the Andalos he brought the young man home with him.

In the beginning people were suspicious of Robin, but he soon won their hearts. He was kind, knowledgeable in many topics, gentle with the young, he wore honor likes cloak. The young Arryn even converted to the Old Gods not long after they landed on the North.

“The Seven preach my death and that of all like me, perhaps I shall find comfort in the Gods of the Forest.” He said to anyone who asked why he converted.

It would be two years after the desolation of the Andalos that the North would change forever. Robin couldn’t sleep that night so he decided to go on a walk, his feet carried him to the godswood where he was surprised to see Theon, it was after extremely late after all.

“My King.” He called the man, who was staring pensively at the Heart Tree.

“Robin.” Was the gruff response, his voice distant. The younger man had realized that Theon was distracted for a few moons, starting when the Maester tried to talk him into marrying.

The old man was stupid enough to suggest a match with some of the Southern Kingdoms, kingdoms that have fallen against the Andals. Suffice to say that the man didn’t keep his head for much longer.

Theon wanted to burn everything the man owned and call for another Maester, but Robin was able to convince him to keep the man’s things, it was the right thing to do as he found proof that the Order was working to kill all magic and that the old man had already tried to poison Robin once.

The King was livid, he send letters to all Northern Lords and purged the Order from the North.

“Are you alright your grace?” He asked approaching the man slowly, ready to retreat if the man so wished. 

“Nothing ails me, if that’s what you’re asking.” The King scoffed.

Robin could see where he could get this impression, the King had been a sickly child, because of that he was unlike what he had been told Stark’s were like, thin and gaunt.

“Is good that you’re healthy, but that’s not what I was asking. There’s been something on your mind those last few moon.”

The King watched the Andal with his intense silver eyes, before he rose and crossed the distance between them. It happened so fast, Robin had no change to react, in the blink of an eye Theon’s lips were on his. 

It took a second for Robin to understand what was happening, but then he felt elated, he had been in love with the man who saved him from the Andalos for quite a while. He was resigned that the King would never return his affections, but now there was hope.

Theon kissed just like a feral Direwolf, fiercely and hungrily. He easily dominated the kiss and started undressing the Andal. It was luck that it was summer or Robin would surely freeze to death naked on the godswood, wearing only his boots.

King Theon pushed him backwards until Robin’s back hit a tree, he grasped the man’s legs and hoisted him up. Robin wrapped his legs around the older man's waist, moaning against the kiss, his cock was hard and weeping and his man cunt was dripping with slick.

The Stark grunted and opened the laces of his own breeches, once it was unlaced he pulled it down, freeing his pride.

There was no preparation, the King positioned himself and rammed in, not stopping until his cock was completely imbedded into the younger man.

Robin cried out as the wolf entered him, claimed him as it’s bitch and took everything he had to offer.

Right there in the godswood, under the eyes of the Gods, Theon Stark claimed his mate. He fucked the younger man hard and fast, in a show of virility and strength. He bottomed out each time, his hairy crotch wet with the flowing slick of his bitch.

As he came inside the younger man he howled like his family’s sigil, chest heaving and sweating profusely. For the first time since he could remember the Hungry Wolf was sated.

The decision of taking a foreign as consort was not well received, not even such a well loved one like Robin. Yet none of them moved against King Theon, they knew that the man was not only a strong ruler, but also a ruthless one, should any of them raise against him, it would spell doom to their families.

Still, the decision wasn’t hated for long, Robin proved to be a great consort. He opened a place where all who wanted could learn – Something much needed now that the North had banned the Maester Order from it’s shores. – with his knowledge of Essos he was able to import rice from Yi Ti, which were able to grow on the Neck. Most importantly though, was that he proved the Beta's magic and quickened with child in less then two moons after their first coupling. 

He gave birth to a baby boy, a healthy heir to the Weirwood throne. As the boy grew Robin was thankfully that he took after the Starks of old, tall, broad shouldered and grey steel eyes. While he has some softer features than most Northerners, the most visible part he took from his Beta father was his hair, long curls of woven gold.

He was named Rickard, a strong Northern name.

The child was special though, early in his life the young Prince showed aptitude for magicks thought lost to their House. Not only that, but his talent grew and developed at a extremely fast pace. The most knowledgeable in the subject came together, they debated for moons before coming to the most likely conclusion: The magic in the Beta had reawakened the dormant First Man magic inside of the Stark family. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may chose to ignore it, but here is my casting for this fic:  
> Theon Stark - Adam Driver  
> Robin Stark neé Arryn - Justin Hartley
> 
> If you liked, comment, leave kudos and bookmark! If you didn't like it, but have constructive criticism please leave a comment as well.


	2. Elite Hunters

While much of King Theon’s early years of ruling was about consolidating his throne – A hard task as his weak-willed father almost caused a civil war. – and fighting Andal invaders. Theon now had a husband and a heir, he now needed to strengthen his kingdom and work his best to make it self sufficient as he refused to buy from the Andal South.

The rice was the first step, but not the last one. It took time, but Robin was able to recreate the Andal ironworking technic. That’s was revolutionary as until then all Northern weapons were made of Bronze.

At some point King Theon was ready to go to war against the Three Sisters for the increasing number of raids. Robin was able to convince him that another war so early after the war against the Andals wouldn’t be beneficial, instead he send reinforcements to House Greystark and made plans for ambushes, so they could steal their ships. 

The King observed as his son grew more powerful each day, only five name days and already an accomplished warg, he was already learning how to use runes and had just discovered that he could see through the Heart Trees. Theon knew that soon word would spread and the Lords of the North would try and get a Beta, but couldn’t allow for that to happen, not yet at least.

First, he decided that it was time for them to have another child. The next few moons were intense for Robin, anytime, anywhere, he would be taken aside and deviled. In the corridor, in full view of any servant, he would be pressed against the wall and speared by his husband’s shaft. At the throne room after a council meeting, he would be ordered to ride his King. At the godswood, under the eyes of the Gods, he would be claimed by his wolf. And in their bedroom, Gods! Theon would fuck him so hard, for so long, that by the time the man’s virility went soft Robin would more likely than not have lost consciousness.

It was not a surprise to anyone that Robin soon caught with child.

To commemorate Theon threw a feast and to congratulate his mate for his successful efforts, Robin sucked his cock under the table. After drinking the salty seed of his King, Robin stayed in the same position, with the large cock on his mouth and his nose buried on the musky pubes.

A few weeks after the feast the two assembled an elite team of hunters from all around the North, though they made sure of their loyalty to House Stark. They took lessons with Robin so they could blend in with Andals before they went on the biggest hunting of their lives.

Later that night, when his consort retired to bed, Theon met with the commander of the band and gave him a scroll.

“Read it after you leave the castle walls.” He said with steel in his eyes. 

Their mission was simple, they were to find Betas and offer to bring them North, the only conditions being that they are to marry a Northern man of Theon’s choosing and convert to the Old Gods. In the scroll was Theon’s command in case offer was declined, all Betas that don’t accept the offer are to be eliminated. They can’t afford to allow them to live, not when they could not only strengthen the Andals, but also end up in the hands of a Northern House opposed to the Stark reign.

The number of Betas brought North after the first hunt was astonishing, 320 Betas smuggled in secret. No one but the hunters and Theon know the number of Betas that refused, all of them murdered by the hunters.

As a reward for the successful hunt and their loyalty, King Theon allowed the 24 hunters to chose their own husbands in between the 320 Betas.

Those hunts would become something of a tradition, happening every five years.

With the heart of the Norther Kingdom filled with Betas, Theon married them to his loyal men, most of them were man-at-arms, some servants whose family worked for Winterfell for generations. A few of them would go to marry nobility, only minor nobles and only the most loyal to the Starks. A insignificant thing, many thought at that time, they didn’t know, but it was that action that would forever change the First Man race.

You see, a Beta had 92% of chance of giving birth to another Beta. Betas are naturally are attracted to both genders, but as they have a hard time impregnating woman they mostly look for men when it come to coupling.

King Theon don’t know any of this back them, he didn’t know that when he decided to use them to increase the considerably small population of the North – Given the easy in which they could safely give birth.

By not only accepting them, but also forcing them to have as much children as possible, he set the North on a course that would forever change it.

Was it for the better? We can only hope so, as House Stark grew stronger in magic so did those loyal to them. What could come after that?


End file.
